Mini historias
by Tblackrose
Summary: Collección de drabbles sobre personajes varios del universo de Harry Potter hechos en base a tres palabras. Reto Particular.
1. Cosas en común (Régulus-Emmeline-cama)

**Nota de la autora: **Este reto surgió hace un tiempo con **Kaochi** cuando nuestras musas vagaban por algún lugar lejano a nosotras, con el firme propósito de sentarnos a escribir de nuevo y , si nos flaqueaban las ganas, darnos ánimos mutuamente. Los drabblers están basados en tres palabras dados previamente por la otra persona. En suposición habría que escribir una al mes, pero tampoco puedo prometer nada xD

Si teneis ideas geniales para tres palabras sois bienvenid s a compartirlas.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son todo obra de la cabecita pensante de J.K.

* * *

_COSAS EN COMÚN_

**Reg****ulus-Emmeline-cama**

- Vaya, vaya así que a ti también te gusta. ¡Cuántas cosas en común tenemos!- exclamó Emmeline con una sonrisa picarona.

Régulus la observó con una ceja alzada, evaluando aquella frase y la sonrisa con la que se había pronunciado. Pudo leer claramente las intenciones de la chica, pero decidió volver a su expresión adusta antes de decir sin ningún entusiasmo:

- Ya ves, somos almas gemelas.

La chica no se dejó amedrentar.

- ¿Y dónde es el sitio donde más te gusta hacerlo? ¿La cama, el sofá?

Régulus se quedó un momento pensativo.

- En cualquier sitio. Aparte de la cama y el sofá también en la sala común, en la biblioteca, en el gran comedor…

- ¿En serio? ¿ Incluso en sitios _tan_ bulliciosos?- insistió Emmeline entre risas

El slytherin no entendía qué era lo que le hacía a la chica tanta gracia. Claro que captaba los dobles sentidos, pero aquello tendría que ser una conversación frugal sin ninguna intención.

- ¿Y qué clase de…?- prosiguió ella ante su silencio arrimando su sillón más al del moreno.

- Emmeline, basta- la fulminó Régulus ante la mirada atónita de la chica- no sé qué pretendes utilizando tus artimañas, pero deja de hablar de la lectura como si se tratase de una película porno.

La chica se quitó con un movimiento los tirabuzones que le caían a ambos lados de la cara y fijó su mirada en él sin que se reflejase ningún tipo de remordimiento.

- No te enfades, solo era una broma. La conversación se estaba volviendo aburrida…

Como todas las veces que llueve pensó para sí misma.

No sabía qué extraño efecto ejercía aquel fenómeno meteorológico sobre el chico, pero cuando había tormenta él siempre se volvía más huraño. Por las mañanas presentaba unas profundas ojeras signo de que no dormía y un día picada por la curiosidad se decidió a esperar cerca de las mazmorras para ver si iba a algún sitio. Y habían acabado dónde se encontraban ahora, en la Sala de los Menesteres. Lo había encontrado frente a un espejo con los puños apretados y un par de lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas.

Al descubrirla se había puesto hecho un basilisco y le había gritado de todo, hasta le había apuntado con la varita. Pero después se había sentado derrotado en uno de los sillones y ella en otro en silencio.

Desde aquel día siempre lo había esperado, para sentarse allí y hablar de tonterías mientras él respondía con monosílabos. Nunca le pedía expresamente que fuese con él, simplemente murmuraba cuando se encontraban: "Hoy habrá tormenta", dejándole claro dónde lo podría encontrar. Y ella no podía evitar acudir, había algo misterioso en aquel comportamiento que la atraía como a un imán. Hasta que descubriese cuál era el origen.

Un rayó iluminó la estancia con una luz blanquecina seguido de un trueno que hizo estremecer al chico. Emmeline sin pronunciar palabra posó su mano sobre la de Régulus, este la miró de forma descontenta pero no apartó la mano. Y así se quedaron, escuchando como la lluvia arremetía contra Hogwarts.


	2. Reunión Maloliente (Régulus-Slughorn-ped

_**DISCLAIMER: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son todo obra de la cabecita pensante de J.K._

* * *

_REUNIÓN MALOLIENTE_

**Régulus-pedo-Slughorn**

Régulus entró junto con Avery en la estancia. Era una habitación no más grande que cualquier clase, con una mesa redonda con sillas de terciopelo rojo a su alrededor. Aunque habían llegado con un par de minutos de antelación, varias sillas estaban ya ocupadas. Régulus arrugó la nariz y compuso un gesto de asco al atisbar un destello pelirrojo en una de las sillas que estaban de espaldas a ellos.

No era que no estuviese contento de que el año pasado lo hubiesen escogido para entrar en aquel selecto club, sus padres no podían haberse sentido más henchidos de orgullo al comprobar que su hijo menor entraría en un sitio por el que su vez había pasado su adorado señor, Tom Riddle. Pero más de una vez el chico se había cuestionado el baremo por el que el profesor Slughorn escogía a sus elegidos. Podía entender que gente como Barnabas Gruffe y Tiberius McLaggen estuviesen allí. El primero porque su padre era muy influyente en el ministerio y el segundo, aparte de que su padre fuese muy importante, era increíblemente competente en pociones. Se atrevería a decir que superaba a Severus Snape. Pero gentuza como aquella asquerosa sangre sucia de Lily Evans o Ambrosius Flumme cuyos padres, por muy exitosos comerciantes que fuesen, eran unos traidores a la sangre reconocidos.

Avery y él se sentaron lo más lejos posible de aquellos dos personajes que hablaban animadamente de alguna estupidez muggle con total seguridad.

- Qué Evans, ¿haciendo migas con los más allegados a ti? Los cerdos.

La sangresucia frunció el ceño mientras Flumme abría los ojos de par en par como si no se creyese que Avery le acabase de tachar de tocino. Pero dadas sus proporciones y su creciente alopecia que hacía que se le viesen partes rosadas de su cuero cabelludo qué esperaba.

Régulus sonrió. Disfrutaba especialmente cuando hacían comentarios hirientes a Evans. No solo para ponerla en el lugar que pertenecía, sino porque era una de las que habían metido ideas incorrectas en la mente de Sirius. Y aunque nunca lo reconocería, en el fondo, le echaba la culpa a ella y a sus estúpidos amigos, que no le llegaban ni a la suela del zapato a su hermano, por haberlo cambiado.

En ese momento Slughorn entró de forma teatral en el lugar.

- Bueno mis queridos alumnos, me alegro de poder celebrar otra de nuestras maravillosas reuniones juntos.- sonrió a cada uno de los presentes- y para comenzar un pequeño aperitivo.

Con un movimiento de varita un té con pastas y pequeños pasteles aparecieron ante los presentes que sin esperar a ninguna señal del profesor se abalanzaron sobre aquellos manjares. Régulus en cambió, pasó una mirada despectiva sobre los ávidos chicos y decidió servirse un té antes de que manos indeseadas tocasen la tetera infectándola.

Y en medio de aquel tintinear de cubiertos se oyó. Un estruendoso ruido que enseguida se identifico como un pedo descomunal cuyo maloliente olor taponó los sentidos de todos antes de que ninguno pudiese asimilar lo que estaba pasando. La sala entró en caos, todos se levantaran tapándose la nariz como pudieron y salieron entres maldiciones de algunos, como Avery, y risas disimuladas de otros, como Cruffe.

Una vez afuera de la intoxicada estancia empezaron las acusaciones.

- Seguro que ha sido la sangresucia- siseó Régulus mirándola con odio

- Yo he visto a Worple con cara de concentración, y todos sabéis lo mal que le sientan las judías…- Tiberius decidió hacer a su vez la aportación.

Las acusaciones empezaron a subir de tono cada vez más.

- Chicos, chicos, por favor- intentaba imponer calma el profesor Slughorn-

- Yo sé quién ha sido- se elevó la voz de Barnabas Cuffen por encima de todos.- y por si no os habéis fijado no ha pronunciado palabra en todo el rato- concluyó con una sonrisa socarrona señalando a Ambrosius Flumme que enrojeció fuertemente.

- Los caramelos apestosos de los Prewett son increíbles, ¿verdad?- oyó Régulus susurrar a Cuffen al oído del divertido McLaggen antes de que terminase aquella corta y maloliente reunión.


	3. Trapos sucios (Régulus-Emmeline-Sirius)

**DISCLAIMER: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son todo obra de la cabecita pensante de J.K.

* * *

_TRAPOS SUCIOS_

**Régulus-Emmeline-Sirius**

Régulus estaba de un inusual buen humor. Emmeline observó atónita como ponía entre ellos una revista de Quidditch en medio de su "sesión de estudio" en la biblioteca. En las páginas principales hablaban con todo lujo de detalles de las semifinales entre las Flechas de Appleby y los Murciélagos de Ballycastle. El chico empezó a comentar con una exaltación impropia en él cada una de las estadísticas, jugadas y jugadores, sin olvidar las escobas y las distintas tácticas de cada uno de ellos. Estaba firmemente convencido de que por fin su equipo preferido, Flechas de Appleby, podría llegar a ser el ganador de la Copa Mundial después de más de 30 años sin pisar el podio cuando ganaron a los Vratsa Vultures.

La verdad que ella no podía quejarse para nada de aquel cambió de temas por el que ambos compartían un gran interés. De normal Régulus se enfrascaba en un volumen de dimensiones desproporcionadas, ignorando sus comentarios y cotilleos sobre la gente que iba y venía en la estancia mientras ella intentaba, sin mucho éxito, concentrarse en sus redacciones mortalmente aburridas. Estaban ambos enzarzados en una pelea a bajo volumen con las cabezas muy juntas sobre el incidente que acaeció entre los dos buscadores de Flechas de Appleby y Urracas de Montrose, cuando un carraspeo les hizo levantar la vista.

- Vaya, vaya, veo que los rumores son ciertos- Sirius repantigado en la silla de enfrente les dedico una sonrisa burlona- Chicos, ya sé que sois la paraje sangre limpia del año, pero por favor un poquito más de pudor en a biblioteca- negó con la cabeza como si aquella escena fuese una aberración para la integridad del ser humano- Si vuestras familias os viesen…

La chica notó como Régulus se ponía rígido en su sitió y tensaba la mandíbula, ella misma pudo sentir como el corazón le daba un vuelco. Esa era una de las cualidades de Sirius Black, no dejaba indiferente a nadie.

- ¿Qué quieres?- el tono del slytherin fue seco y cortante. Pero su eterna faceta de inexpresividad no le sirvió para disimular sus adversos sentimientos.

- Tranquilo hermanito, solo he venido a comunicarle a tu cielito que sus amigas están esperándola en el gran comedor.

- Lo dudo, creo que son suficientemente mayores para venir ellas mismas y que yo sepa, aún no han perdido a capacidad de hablar- replicó Emmeline saliendo de su sopor inicial. No había cruzado una palabra con él desde que en el baile de navidad la dejó plantada para irse con Potter y el resto a ponerse ciegos de Whisky de fuego.

El gryffindor levantó una ceja escéptico.

- ¿En serio?, y no te has parado a pensar que quizás están hartas de las miradas de reprobación de tu novio o de los comentarios sarcásticos de sus amigos. Porque puede que tú seas muy tolerante en ese aspecto, pero en mi familia la sangre es una ideología que se nos inculca desde pequeños- Sirius dirigió una mirada hostil a su hermano mientras pronunciaba aquella última frase.

Emmeline lo miró atónita.

- ¿Pero quién te crees que eres para decir semejante gilipoyez?

- Un Black- contestó Régulus antes de que Sirius abriese la boca- está visto que mi hermano solo asimila las enseñanzas de mi familia que a él le convienen.

El mayor de los Black perdió por un momento la compostura y pareció que estuviese a punto de saltar de su asiento y emprender a golpes contra el slytherin para borrarle aquella sonrisa de suficiencia de la cara. Después se recompuso y volvió a lucir su habitual sonrisa socarrona.

- Claro, y tú siempre has sido el niño perfecto, siguiendo todas las reglas al pié de la letra. Seguro que durante las comidas familiares no pararon de repetirte lo maravilloso que es Régulus y lo orgullosos que están de él- dijo dirigiéndose a Emmeline – pero me apuesto un galeón a que no nombraron que de pequeño siempre fue un cobardica… Dime Reggie, ¿aún sigues teniendo miedo a las tormentas?

Régulus cerró con un golpe secó la revista que estaban viendo hace unos momentos, se levantó con los puños apretados y sin mediar palabra se fue de a estancia. La hufflepuff nunca le había visto tan alterado.

- Por Merlín Sirius, ¿qué narices le has hecho?

Sintió ganas de lanzarle un hechizo para borrar esa expresión de satisfacción de su cara, humillarlo, igual que él se dedicaba a hacer sentir mal a los demás. ¿Cómo pudo sentir algo por aquel perfecto idiota? Justo cuando estaban disfrutando un buen momento y tenía que aparecer aquel entrometido. ¿Qué más le daba que saliese con Régulus? Porque en su fuero interno sabía que toda aquella escenita había sido por eso. Fue a incorporarse para salir en pos del pequeño de los Black, pero el moreno la agarró del brazo.

- Oye Vance, pensaba que tenías mejor gusto.

- ¿Ah sí?- se soltó de un estirón y se encaró a aquel engreído- ¿Y a quién crees merecedor de mi compañía? ¿A ti?

- Bueno- replicó Sirius- antes parecías estar deseándola

Emmeline se percató de que sus caras estaban a unos pocos centímetros, sintió un escalofrío y deseó que él se acercase más… ¡Pero en qué estaba pensando! ¡Aquel desgraciado no se merecía nada!

- Eso fue antes de que conociese a un Black de verdad- y con esas palabras abandonó la biblioteca.


End file.
